Together at Last
by CrashingIntoTheSun16
Summary: Hermione realizes that she likes Harry. A fluffy little fic! My first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be merciful.  HHR


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; I'm just a feeble fan writer. ) Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was falling fast for someone, and she knew it was forbidden. She was already dating Ron, but she really didn't want that. She loved someone else, but she knew he didn't feel the same. This person was special to her, more special than life itself.

It was Harry Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was walking to her next class, Transfiguration, when she spotted Harry whispering in Ginny's ear. She saw her laugh and look in the direction of Hermione. Hermione looked away and continued to class.

Hermione heard running footsteps coming towards her and turned around to see Ronald Weasley, her boyfriend, and Harry trying to catch up with her. Ron groaned at Hermione's pace. "Can't you slow down a little, Herm?" Hermione just harrumphed and picked up speed. Harry shook his head. "You know she hates that pet name, Ron." He said tiredly. Harry wondered why they even dated, they were complete opposites. He shrugged and followed after them.

During Transfiguration class, Hermione could only think of one thing. Harry. She stared at the back of his head, thinking of those sparkling emerald eyes, and his infamous grin he gave. "Hermione!" she snapped back to reality and looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring at her impatiently. She smiled weakly, "Uhm, yes Professor?" Professor McGonagall tapped her foot and sighed. "I asked you to please tell the class how to turn yourself back into human form if you're already transformed into an object or animal." She said expectantly. Hermione looked around. "Well…I uh…" she was gob-smacked. She didn't know the answer. All she could think about was the way Harry's hair was always messy and his piercing gaze. Another hand shot up and answered the question, since Hermione seemed too spacey right now to possibly know the answer to the question that was directed to her. Embarrassed, she put her head down in shame.

Once class was over, Hermione packed her things and waited for Harry and Ron as they packed up. She couldn't believe she let a man get in between her studies. This wasn't good. Ron stared at her quizzically. "Are you alright, Herm? You seem a little off today…" he trailed off as he watched Lavender Brown leave the classroom. Hermione noticed her give Ron a little wink before walking out the door, and also noticed Ron drooling like a dog. She sighed and mentally hit herself. She knew that she and Ron didn't like each other romantically; they yearned for other people. She shook her head back into real life and walked with her friends back to the common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Hermione felt strangely happy. The night before, she broke things off with Ron, saying they should just be friends. Ron couldn't have been happier. She felt free as she dressed for that Saturday morning. She was even gladder that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, with no homework or assignments. She sighed as she walked out into the common room. She laughed quietly when she saw Ron and Lavender snogging on one of the couches. 'So soon.' She thought dryly. She glanced around for any sign of Harry, and then mentally kicked herself. He was going with Ginny of course, his girlfriend. Hermione felt the weight of unhappiness come crushing back on her shoulders when she realized that she still couldn't have Harry. She stooped her head down and made her way to breakfast.

She noticed that a lot of people already left for Hogsmeade. She sighed, sat down, and began to butter a piece of toast. She glanced up, and gasped, unaware that Harry and Ginny were already at the Gryffindor table. "Hi guys." She greeted uncomfortably. Ginny and she weren't that great of friends anymore, now that she was dating Harry. Hermione felt that Ginny knew her little secret, so she tried to say away from her as long as possible. She saw Ginny look at Harry quickly and then turn to look at Hermione. "Why hello, Hermione. Having a nice morning?" she asked pleasantly. Hermione knew something was up. Ginny was hardly ever that nice, to anybody. She smiled half-heartedly and took a bite of her toast. She swallowed and answered in a low mumble, "Just peachy." Ginny looked at Harry again and rose from the table. "Well I better get going. See you later guys." She said happily and left the Great Hall. Hermione was puzzled. Weren't her and Harry going out a second ago? And now she just brushed him aside? 'Not possible.' She thought determinedly. She looked at Harry, noticing that he was already looking at her with a full gaze. "Uh Harry, can I ask you question?" she said slowly. "Why did Ginny just leave like that? I thought you guys were dating…" she trailed. Harry just laughed and grabbed a blueberry muffin. "Oh Hermione, I forgot to tell you. About the same time you broke up with Ron, I had broken up with Ginny." He said pleasantly. Hermione just stared at him, mouth open. "Uh, what?" she finally squeaked out. Harry looked at her strangely. "It was a big deal. I guess I found out that I didn't want to be with Ginny anymore. I found someone else I like." He finished rather quickly. Hermione felt her heart sink. 'If it's not Ginny,' she thought, 'it's definitely Cho.' She cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, I hope you enjoy your breakfast Harry." And before Harry could respond, she practically flew out the door. He just stared after her dumbstruck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later in the afternoon, Hermione found herself kicking stones on the main path inside Hogsmeade. She sighed and shook her head, willing herself not to cry. She knew that she would never have a chance with Harry, but she couldn't help but hope. She felt a tear escape her eyes and roughly brushed it aside. She would not cry for something that never happened. She finally stopped walking and glanced up to see herself in front of the Shrieking Shack. She shrugged and walked inside through the special entrance through the Weeping Willow. As she exited the secret entrance, she almost wanted to cry once more. The shack was exactly how it had been in third year, where they found Serious Black and knocked out Snape. She smiled weakly and slide to the floor, her head filling with memories as she closed her eyes.

About five hours later, she opened her eyes to realize she dozed off when she was reliving her past. She got up and brushed herself off, tousled her hair, and then leaving the way she had come. When she entered Hogsmeade once again, she found that it was basically deserted. She shrugged from the silence and began to make her way back to the tower. A few minutes later she heard a voice call out to her. She turned around to see Harry coming towards her. She groaned mentally and waited for his arrival. When he finally reached her, they just stood like that, about four feet apart. She shifted uncomfortably as he began to speak again. "Why did you leave so suddenly at breakfast? And where were you today?" he questioned. Hermione laughed quietly at his overprotective-ness. "I was just in the Shrieking Shack." She answered honestly. Harry looked at her like she was a psycho. "All day?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, blushing knowing how weird she sounded by saying she stayed in a creepy shack all day. He merely shrugged and changed the subject. "So you didn't come today with anyone?" he asked casually. Hermione knew he was just being curious, but something in his voice…

They talked comfortably with each other as they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. When the reached the fat lady's painting, Harry muttered the word quickly as he tried to finish his sentence. Hermione just laughed and followed him through the portrait. They finished their discussion and Hermione glanced at the clock. It was already ten thirty! Hermione tried to hurry up the goodnight process. She had to study tomorrow. "Well Harry, our little talk was most refreshing. Now I bid you goodnight…" she started to turn away but Harry grabbed her arm. "Please wait a little while?" he pleaded. She sighed and smiled wearily as she followed him to the couches. "Uh Hermione, I've kind of had a problem, and I think I know how to fix it." She looked at him bewildered and blinked a few times. "Harry, I really have no idea…" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because just then Harry pressed his lips firmly against hers. She pulled away, unable to comprehend anything at the moment. Harry saddened when he realized that she didn't like him back. "Hermione, I'm sorry I just thought…" he really was at a loss of words now. This was probably the most embarrassing moment for him in his entire life, but he wasn't ashamed. Hermione just sat there wrapped in her thoughts, figuring out what just happened. Harry began to speak again. "If you don't ever want to talk to me again, I understand 'Mione." He said quietly. Hermione was broken out of her reverie. "What did you just call me?" she asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably and responded, "Well I called you 'Mione. You don't like it? Cause I won't call you that if you don't like it." Hermione just smiled and placed a hand on his. "No Harry, I like that name a lot. Way more than 'Herm' too!" she laughed half-heartedly. Harry smiled sadly and began to get up. "Well we have no classes tomorrow but I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed." He said, breaking the silence. This time Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the couch. He looked shocked by her actions, and was even more surprised when he felt her soft lips touch his. Realizing what this meant, he smiled and kissed her back with equal love and passion. They pulled away and Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw Hermione smiling at him and sat up when she began to speak. "You know Harry, yesterday in Transfiguration, do you remember what happened? When I was kind of day dreaming?" she asked him. He nodded slowly. "Well I could think about was you. Everything about you, just captured my attention like bugs to the light." She said truthfully, blushing madly. Harry smiled. "I have a confession to make too. I didn't break up Ginny yesterday." He said simply, and Hermione was confused. "I broke up with weeks ago, but we didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to find out I liked you." He finished. Hermione smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm glad this all worked out then. We're together at last." She said happily. He smiled and nodded in agreement before pulling her into another kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How'd you like it? Please R&R!! )


End file.
